Skin
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Justin can finally shave his heel beard! That is, if he doesn't kill himself trying. SLASH


**Name:** Skin

**Pairing:** John Cena/Justin Gabriel

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Justin can finally shave his heel beard! That is, if he doesn't kill himself trying.

**Author's Note:** So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Sometimes, they'll be drabbles. Sometimes I'll write a whole bunch in one night or over a couple days and you'll get a fic dump. Either way, here it is. =) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _Gillette Fusion Pro Glide: John Cena and Justin Gabriel_

"Ow, fuck!" John hears from the bathroom, followed by a string of what he assumes are curse words in Justin's foreign tongue.

The Superstar only has to ponder what happened for a moment before the younger comes rushing into the room, holding a hand over the side of his shaving cream covered face. John leaps up and rushes to his panicked boyfriend's side, pulling the high flyer's hand from his cheek and examines the damage. Justin has managed to cut himself trying to shave off his beard. John wants to shake his head, laughing instead, as he wipes some of the blood off.

"John!" Justin almost whimpers. "I'm never going to get this stupid thing off! I'm gonna be stuck with it forever!"

John laughs harder, wiping shaving cream away from Justin's mouth so he can lean in and kiss him. Justin pouts.

"It's so not funny!" he objects, crossing his arms over his chest.

Justin had been so excited when the creative team had finally given him the go-ahead to shave his beard. He'd gone out immediately and gotten shaving cream and a razor, determined to rid himself of it as soon as he could. Since he'd been forced to grow it, the beard had been nothing but a burden to the young high flyer. It had been itchy and hot, and he and John hadn't been able to kiss for at least half an hour before any shows (beard burn had been awful). The only problem is, he's never had a beard this long before, just minor five o'clock shadow, so he has no idea _how_ to shave it all off. All he's managed to do so far is cut himself. It feels like he's so close he can taste it, but he still just can't quite reach. He huffs out a sigh. John snickers again and turns him around, placing his hands carefully on his shoulders. He steers him down the hall to the bathroom once again.

"Come on, darlin. I'll help." John offers, helping the younger lift himself to sit on the counter.

The older picks up the messy can of shaving cream with a smirk, putting some in his hand and lathering Justin up carefully.

"Now hold still." he says, and wets the razor.

John attempts to begin on the side opposite the one Justin has already managed to slice open. The second he gets near, however, the high flyer flinches away. John smiles softly, waiting for him to open his eyes again. Once he does, John focuses and tries to move in again. Justin flinches once more, closing his eyes. The superstar patiently waits for Justin's eyes to slip back open before leaning just his head in close.

"Don't worry. I've got you. You're gonna be fine." John whispers soothingly to his lover. "The Champ is here, baby."

The commercial reference makes Justin laugh, relaxing instantly.

"I love you." the younger whispers.

"I love you, too, Justin." John returns, running a quick hand throuh Justin's hair. "You've gotta trust me, though."

Justin nods, closing his eyes in advance this time and putting himself entirely in John's hands. He stills when he feels the razor press against his skin and begin to move downward. But John makes it through the first few strokes without so much as a snag, and Justin exhales slowly. _This isn't so bad_, he thinks. He lets his eyes inch open.

Instantly, he's met with John's intense stare, the older concentrating as hard as he can to make sure Justin doesn't get hurt. He moves quickly, but carefully, running his fingers over every inch of skin as it's uncovered. Justin watches his lover, meeting his eyes every once in a while. Every time they lock gazes, John shoots him a smile, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his smooth skin every so often. The high flyer wants to smile in return, but he doesn't want to risk moving and getting himself cut again. He knows John would feel terrible.

Soon enough, however, John's done, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He grabs a damp wash cloth and wipes the remaining cream and extra wetness off Justin's face, setting it back down and motioning to the mirror. The high flyer turns to look at himself. What he sees makes him smile brightly. His face is completely clean shaven for the first time in months now, totally smooth save for the cut he gave himself earlier. John had even managed to shave around it without hurting him anymore. Justin's impressed. He turns back to John with a grin, reaching out to rest his hands on John's cheeks.

"It looks wonderful!" he exclaims, pulling the Superstar in closer. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime, baby." the older replies. "I missed this, to be honest."

John moves to stand between his knees, smiling at him softly before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Justin feels John grin almost evilly at the feel of his soft skin, beard free for the first time in a long time. The older reaches up to touch it as he kisses the high flyer, all open mouthed and messy. He runs his fingers delicately along the skin, just tracing his fingers along slowly. He breaks away from Justin's lips, moving to trail kisses all down Justin's jawline and chin. He peppers the younger's cheeks, litters his throat, dances across his face before finally coming back to press a dirty kiss to his lover's lips. He wants to feel the silky smoothness of the high flyer's skin as much as he can. He wants to kiss Justin for hours again now that he can, knowing it won't leave any kind of evidence on his face. He's well on his way when Justin grunts against him, pushing him back a bit. He breaks the kiss reluctantly, looking at his lover with a slight pout.

"Ow, hey, maybe we should move this into the other room?" Justin suggests, his hand coming around to rub his lower back. "The uh, the spout," the younger motions to the faucet and John smiles fondly, "was digging into my back."

John nods, bringing his hands around to rest on Justin's ass. He pulls the high flyer towards him and off the counter. They're pressed together when Justin gets to his feet, and he regards John with a sly grin. The Superstar stops and dips his head down, nuzzling his face against his lover's softly a few times. He almost moans, it feels so good. He's missed this terribly. Soon, he can't resist anymore, and reaches down to grab Justin's wrist. As he drags his lover off to the bedroom to REALLY enjoy his new scruff-free face, the younger smirks up at him. Justin seems as excited as he is, reaching up and running a hand subconsciously across his own cheek. John just grins, pulling the younger close to him.

_Yup_, he thinks, pushing Justin down on the bed and leaning to nuzzle against him once more. _This is the life_.


End file.
